Guiding Light
by GreyLamp
Summary: Em que Saori acabou sendo sequestrada afinal, Seiya é um colegial disposto a queimar todo seu cosmo para salvá-la, Shiryu tem uma noiva e foi o único que fez o dever de casa, Ikki é um estivador e persegue o próprio irmão, Hyoga é um modelo internacional que terá problemas evitando atenção e Shun é um estudante de botânica envolvido em protestos ambientais. E outros pormenores. AU.
1. Prólogo

"Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim á Masami Kurumada."

'AU no qual os cavaleiros de bronze ainda tem a missão de proteger Atena, mas todo o resto diverge do Canon. Em que os defensores de Atena receberam livre aval para fazerem o que quisessem com suas vidas pós-treinamento – até o dia inevitável. Em que Saori acabou sendo sequestrada no fim das contas, Seiya é um colegial disposto a queimar todo seu cosmo para salvá-la, Shiryu tem uma noiva e foi o único que fez o dever de casa, Ikki é um estivador e persegue o próprio irmão nas horas vagas, Hyoga é um modelo internacional que terá problemas evitando atenção e Shun é um estudante de botânica outrora muito envolvido em protestos ambientais. E outros pormenores.' *a sinopse inteira, porque o FFnet não vai com a minha cara.

_ Faz um bom tempo que não posto nada que tenha escrito. E também não seria o caso aqui se não fosse pela Ly-chin ( Lyssia-sama) que também muito graciosamente se ofereceu pra betar o capítulo porque eu sou uma palhaça preguiçosa._

_ O que você está para ler é o resultado de uns sonhos que tive (altamente influenciados pela visualização compulsória dos trailers do novo filme sobre qual estamos todos carecas de saber), nostalgia exagerada e altas discussões de headcanons com irmão e amigos altas horas da madrugada. Por enquanto, o que vocês tem é um prólogo curtinho girando em torno de nossos queridos bronze-boys._

* * *

Seiya tinha havia muito transferido toda a sua atenção para a janela, para a árvore e para os garotos do segundo grau que jogavam bola no pátio.

Ainda era muito mais interessante do que álgebra, e por isso sorriu ao ouvir soar o sinal que indicava fim do período e o familiar som de seus colegas de classe puxando suas mochilas e deixando a sala como se estivesse empesteada com alguma doença.

_Talvez eu vá me juntar aos garotos no pátio. Ou passar na mercearia. Ou volte à mansão, para ver a Saori. É quinta: a Senhorita Saori não tem aulas até mais tarde, _pensou preguiçosamente, sorrindo mais consigo mesmo enquanto puxava os livros debaixo da carteira e recolhia seu material.

Marin surgiu na sua frente com uma bolsa pendurada no ombro, uma mão na cintura e um olhar feio dirigido ao desenho trêmulo e semi-acabado de um cavaleiro medieval se ajoelhando frente a uma princesa no lugar de suas anotações de álgebra.

"Honestamente, Seiya." Tinha um tom não desprovido de gentileza. "Não sei porque aceitou frequentar o colegial se não pretende se esforçar nisso."

"O senhor Kido disse que seria bom para mim; ocupar a mente com algo além do treinamento. Foi o que ele disse." Respondeu, dando de ombros. "De algumas aulas eu gosto. E o pessoal é legal, você sabe. É bom pra mim mesmo."

Isso a fez sorrir. Seiya baixou a cabeça para fechar e guardar seu caderno. Quando sorria assim, fazia com que se lembrasse de sua irmã perdida – as duas tinham aquele sorriso, aquele tom gentil para lhe falar e os cabelos castanhos encaracolados. Os curtos de Marin estavam um pouco rebeldes após um dia de aula, e isso também fazia com que se lembrasse da irmã depois de um longo dia de brincadeira.

"Você não quer vir andando comigo e parar na sorveteria?"

"Pode ser." Sorriu, fechando o zíper da bolsa. "Mas tem alguma chance de só passarmos na sorveteria durante o caminho? Eu gostaria de ver a senhorita antes que ela precise partir para uma daquelas lições de etiqueta cha-"

Seiya não viu a expressão desapontada de Marin e tampouco a garota permaneceu dessa forma por muito tempo.

Porque estava _apitando_, a maldita coisinha vermelha. _Apitando e piscando_. Como se fosse o maldito sinal do apocalipse.

Bom, era algo do tipo.

"Seiya…" Ela começou, incerta. Mas nunca continuou seja lá o que fosse dizer, ou talvez ele não tenha ouvido, absorto na sua própria bolha de pânico como estava.

Mas o maldito pingente estava piscando, preso naquela corrente de bronze que usava em vez de chaveiro, se pendurando pateticamente do bolso da mochila. Bem da forma que Seiya se sentia.

Espere. Ele foi treinado pra isso. Tinha coisas para fazer, tinha de vestir a armadura e- Não. A armadura estava na mansão.

Certo. A mansão. _Claro._

Ele lembrava-se de ter se despedido de Marin. Lembrava-se de ter dito que não poderia acompanhá-la de volta e parar para um sorvete ou qualquer coisa estupidamente óbvia assim. Lembrava-se de ter corrido pelos corredores e saltado escadas. Lembrava-se de ter se atrapalhado com o tranco da bicicleta e de ter disparado nas ruas da pequena ilha grega.

Ele pedalou como em um sonho. As possibilidades do que aquilo poderia significar passando por sua cabeça, cada uma mais terrível do que a outra. Parte de sua mente estava em pânico, outra pedia aos deuses por coragem – a maior parte, a que dominava, gritava por Saori com tanta veemência e determinação que pode ou não ter _realmente gritado _enquanto corria para chegar até ela, saber que está bem e protegê-la… _rápido, mais rápido_!

O maldito pingente apitou durante a viagem inteira.

* * *

Era possível ver o crepúsculo através das vitrines e largas janelas de vidro da floricultura, tingindo o céu em tons bonitos de laranja e rosa enquanto o sol se despedia da terra do sol nascente.

June não estava vendo nada daquilo, absorvida demais pela imagem do rapaz que no momento estava sentava no meio da loja, cercado de vasos, completamente absorto no arranjo que fazia.

Shun era seu melhor amigo e a sua maior paixão. Tinha se afeiçoado ao sempre choroso e desajustado garotinho que precisara defender de todas as garotas e dos poucos garotos com quem viveram na Ilha de Andrômeda. Precisava constantemente lembrar-se que ele era o _mais poderoso_ agora – que ela e todos os outros que deixaram para trás em Andrômeda, embora ainda fosse o mesmo garoto sensível e gentil que sempre fora.

Amava-o por isso.

June havia estado extasiada em vir com ele para sua terra natal. Tinham começado um pequeno negócio e estavam os dois cursando faculdade – ele fazia Botânica e ela Estudos Sociais – e moravam num apartamento no topo da loja. Nunca foram mais do que amigos, mas a loira sentia-se feliz demais para reclamar de algo pequeno assim. Do jeito que levavam a vida, quase se atrevia a pensar que os dias de morte e dor naquele tempo antes de deixarem ilha tempestuosa não passavam de um sonho ruim.

Os deuses são cruéis – June _sabia_ disso – pois foi no exato momento em que esses pensamentos corriam por sua mente que ouviu o barulho, repetitivo e irritante.

Chegou a esticar a mão para seu celular, confusa, pensando ser algum alarme. Mas não era o _seu _alarme, e também não tinha programado o despertador para nada.

Então voltou o rosto para Shun, quase em reflexo, percebendo que o som vinha dele. Tinha os cabelos presos para longe da face, e as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair junto à expressão de choque em seu semblante a deixaram com uma sensação de náusea antes mesmo de seguir a luz do pingente rosa amarrado ao tornozelo do amigo.

Era o fim do sonho para eles. E se viu incapaz de se mover ou dizer qualquer coisa, porque sabia que bater em _seja-lá-quem_ estivesse fazendo aquilo com o garoto não era algo que _pudesse_ fazer ou que fosse resolver algo, de qualquer forma. Então permaneceu parada, deixando-se oprimir por tudo aquilo momentaneamente.

Nesse meio tempo, observou enquanto Shun engolia soluços e fechava os olhos longamente. Quando pareceu julgar que seria capaz de fazê-lo, o rapaz recolheu-se do chão e andou em direção ao balcão enquanto removia o avental.

"Eu sinto _tanto_." Foi tudo o que pôde dizer quando a peça de roupa foi jogada na sua frente. Era a verdade.

"Eu também." Ele foi quieto. Seus olhos ainda estavam úmidos.

Quando chegou ao batente da porta dos fundos, anunciou que ia ao quarto – mas a loira já sabia. Shun não lutaria. Nunca machucaria ninguém se pudesse. Mas tinha um dever a cumprir, e ela o deixaria lidar com isso sozinho. Normalmente era assim que Shun encontrava suas forças. Sabia que quando o rapaz voltasse a deixar o quarto, seria Andrômeda.

Ela dobrou o avental cuidadosamente e o guardou sob o balcão. Tateou até a terceira gaveta, puxando-a e encontrando a familiar máscara de metal de seu oficio. Passou os dedos pelos olhos vazios e o rosto duro de mulher, sentindo-se tão fria quanto o metal.

Então o sino da porta de entrada soou, e June precisou fechar a gaveta com pressa ao sorrir comercialmente para o novo cliente.

Como se ainda estivesse no sonho.

* * *

Era uma boa coisa que Hyoga usava óculos escuros quando saiu da limusine, porque os _flashs_ das câmeras que caíram sobre si poderiam muito bem tê-lo cegado no instante. Não muito antes de ficar moco com aqueles gritos ensurdecedores…

Fez do caminho do carro para o saguão do hotel uma corrida rápida, embora seu agente continuasse a insistir que deveria parar de agir tão 'antipático e irritado' o tempo inteiro.

_Foda-se, _tinha decidido, enquanto aguardava que o homem aparecesse logo com as suas malas para que fizessem o _check-in_.

A bonita recepcionista tinha um gigantesco sorriso bobo no rosto quando falou com ele, e Hyoga lhe ofereceu um autografo só porque ao menos tivera o profissionalismo de não pedi-lo.

Só que então ela explodira em risinhos, gritinhos e começara a agradecê-lo e falar algo em um '_japonglês'_ rápido demais para que entendesse, mas até aí a moça tinha se portado muito bem.

Ele precisava de um longo banho. _Realmente_ precisava. Fora uma longa viagem de avião e uma entrevista assim que pisou em terra. Mas, ao invés disso, jogou a jaqueta no chão e atirou-se na cama em sua enorme suíte, esperando pacientemente que o celular ligasse.

Precisava falar com Shun. E precisava falar _logo._

Estava na discagem direta, então não precisou de mais do que o pressionar de um botão para que a chamada começasse. Havia uma felicidade ansiosa se instalando em seu estômago no momento em que seu namorado atendeu o telefone.

"Ei! Estou em Tóquio!" Anunciou, sorrindo consigo mesmo enquanto esperava a comemoração do outro lado da linha.

A comemoração não veio. E algo que lembrava um soluço se fez ouvir ao fim de sua frase.

"….. Shun?"

Quando conseguiu fazer sentindo do que o namorado estava dizendo entre soluços e a voz embargada, Hyoga honestamente não conseguiu nem pensar em dizer mais nada para consolá-lo. Atirou o telefone para um lado sem nem mesmo desliga-lo antes correr ao longo do quarto até suas malas ainda amontoadas junto à porta.

_Merda, _pensou, derrubando a maior delas ao chão com um baque surdo e começando a jogar roupas para o alto descontroladamente.

_Merda._

Tinha começado a ouvi-lo agora. Um baixo som enervante. Quando atingiu o fundo da bolsa, puxou o zíper do bolso interno que mostrava a luzinha azul ainda fraca através do pano. Puxou dali a corrente de bronze, encarando o pequeno pingente com uma sensação de extrema impotência antes de se deixar cair.

"Merda." Dessa vez tinha realmente o dito, permitindo que a cabeça fosse ao chão também.

Justo agora que estava tão animado com a chance de ver Shun depois de tanto tempo.

Uma pequena parte de si perguntou-se como faria para cancelar todos os compromissos de sua agenda, e como diabos era esperado que corresse por aí em uma armadura e lutando contra caras maus como se fosse a porra de um _power-ranger_ sem ser pego por alguma câmera _paparazzi._

Ele supunha que óculos não fossem ajudar.

* * *

Debaixo do fluxo da cachoeira, Shiryu sentia-se em paz.

É verdade que fazia muito havia sido capaz de mudar o curso da queda d'água, assim tendo completado com sucesso seu treinamento naquelas águas e nos Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan.

Quando lhe foi dada a escolha, pode ter sido que tenha surpreendido outros ao retornar para a China ao invés de sua terra mãe; mas certamente não surpreendeu a si mesmo – ali tinha as palavras sábias de seu mestre, os cuidados de Shunrei e a oportunidade de sempre continuar se aprimorando como cavaleiro.

No momento, apenas meditava. Embora estivesse vagamente ciente do fraco e inexpressivo cosmo de seu mestre, Dohko de Libra; o antigo cavaleiro continuava sentado em sua vigília eterna, como mandou a deusa.

"Shiryu."

A voz de Shunrei o despertou de seu estado de medição, encontrando uma expressão preocupada no rosto da chinesa. Esperou que falasse mais.

A moça nada disse, apenas baixou o olhar para suas mãos fechadas junto ao colo e esticou-as para que visse, revelando uma pedra verde acesa. Ainda que abafado pelo som do véu da cachoeira, percebeu que apitava.

Assentiu gravemente, começando a andar para longe da cascata e do rio. E então depois andaria para _mais longe._

Envolveu Shunrei em seus braços, que parecia pequena demais em sua preocupação. Não fazia mal nenhum, estivera apenas esperando esse dia.

Apenas esperava ter a proteção dos deuses.

* * *

Os galpões estavam certamente agitados naquele dia.

Ikki puxou os cabelos azulados para longe da testa, sentindo-os _grudar_ ali. Andava movendo carregamentos havia horas, e parecia que até _ele_ estava começando a sentir os efeitos do trabalho árduo.

Mas sorriu para si mesmo ao constatar que a maioria dos homens andavam a fazer pausas jogando aos cantos, e estavam todos suando como porcos.

Quando se abaixou para erguer mais uma das pesadas caixas de madeira, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e a largou de volta ao chão. Ikki franziu o cenho imediatamente, levando a mão á nuca – a sensação permanecia.

"Ei, você tá bem?" O homem mais próximo o olhava com certa preocupação.

"Só um arrepio."

Disse aquilo mais para si mesmo do que para o sujeito.

"Deus te abençoe. Você devia fazer uma pausa, rapaz. É um louco se pretende continuar nesse pique o dia inteiro."

"Não acredito em deuses." Mordeu de volta.

O homem se afastou_. Tanto faz_. Não precisava de ninguém, e certamente poderia viver sem coleguismo barato.

_Mesmo assim, _desta vez ergueu a caixa seguramente ao recomeçar a carregá-la para o galpão, _é melhor checar novamente a rua do Shun quando voltar para casa à noite._

* * *

_ Alguém chegou a ler? Amou? Odiou? - Hm. Mais provável o segundo.  
_

_ Se alguém estiver interessado numa continuação, mande reviews e tal. Não mata e incentiva o autor. Principalmente uma preguiçosa desestimulada que nem eu que precisa se convencer a levantar pro almoço todo dia. Na boa._

_ Não é nem ameaça dizer que não vou continuar é só... colocação de fatos. Ou algo assim._

_ Foi divertido de escrever, ao menos. CDZ foi uma parte tão feliz da minha infância, me fez descobrir que tinha a capacidade de quebrar os moleques da vizinhança no pau. Agora que penso sobre isso, é a minha primeira fic de Cavaleiros. A homenagem veio tarde?_

_ Então, recapitulando; a Ly-chin é um anjo, eu sou uma palhaça, CDZ é foda e reviews - obrigado._

_ E HyogaxShun é canon no que me diz respeito. I'm done here._


	2. Shun

Esse capítulo será do ponto de vista do Shun, para compensar que no prólogo a parte dele foi June POV.

* * *

"Pela décima vez, Hyoga, eu estou bem."

O loiro desviou o olhar.

"Mas eu-Eu não-"

"Você estava me olhando com aquele ar preocupado de novo." Shun sorriu. "Olha, eu sei que eu te deixei umas mensagens de voz tensas e te liguei chorando, e posso ou não ter chorado um pouco no avião-"

"Chorou! Dormindo! Eu vi…"

"_Mas _eu estou bem. Eu tenho um dever a cumprir e pessoas para proteger." _E pessoas para encontrar._ "Então por favor pare de se preocupar, sou mais forte do que pareço."

"Tá." Ele suspirou. "Tá, tá bom… Desculpe."

"Ah, aqui." Shun se apressou para o topo das escadas, apontando para a placa pregada perto do teto. "Quarto andar, certo?"

"Certo. O número 408."

O apartamento 408 tinha a metade inferior arranhada. Podia ouvir pessoas do outro lado, embora não pudesse distinguir bem o que diziam – tecnicamente poderia, concentrando-se, mas isso seria _rude. _

Shun trocou de um pé para o outro, acalmando o coração e se abraçando mentalmente.

Então Hyoga tocou a campanhia.

A porta foi atendida por um pug e uma garota, nessa ordem, e ele _definitivamente_ não estava esperando por isso.

"Zeus, não!" A garota puxou o cachorrinho - que já se ocupava com a perna de seu namorado - e os olhou com cautela. "E vocês, quem são?"

_Desculpe, foi engano._

As palavras estavam presas na ponta da língua, e quando uma parte de sua mente começava a dizer que este era - de fato - o número 408, Seiya surgiu na porta dirigindo-lhes risos bêbados.

"Hyoga, Shun! Um abraço!" Ele levantou os braços, lançando-se sobre eles forçosamente. "Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês!"

"Eles são os cavaleiros?" Perguntou a garota.

"Sim!"

"Então está bem. Podem entrar."

Shun piscou, confuso, com a virada de eventos. Deu batidinhas gentis nas costas do Pegasus, para que os largasse.

"É bom vê-lo também, Seiya-kun."

"Seiya." Disse Hyoga.

Quando o moreno se afastou, sua visão deu lugar a um pequeno apartamento bem decorado e ligeiramente bagunçado. No balcão da cozinha, mais afastado, viu Shiryu cortando legumes.

Ele abaixou a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento, ao que Shun devolveu com um aceno tímido.

"Senhorita Marin, esses são Hyoga e Shun; cavaleiros de Cisne e Andrômeda. Shun, Hyoga; esta é Marin de Águia. Ela está gentilmente nos oferecendo abrigo e suporte, por hora."

Andrômeda curvou-se.

"Marin-san, obrigada por sua gentileza."

Ele pensou ter visto Hyoga balançar a cabeça pelo canto do olho, mas não teve certeza.

"Não é nada." Ela fez um gesto displicente com as mãos.

Escaneou os arredores uma segunda vez. Era como ele previa.

"Ikki não veio, afinal."

"Nós estávamos esperando que você tivesse notícias deles." Shiryu despejou um punhado de vegetais e legumes numa grande panela. "O número que ele deixou para contato quando nos separamos não funciona."

Negou com a cabeça, tomando um assento no sofá enquanto Hyoga encostava suas bagagens na parede. Ele tinha a sensação de que ia terminar desse jeito. Não possuía contato real com o irmão há tempos.

"Eu não sinto a presença dele em lugar nenhum." Pelo franzir de sobrancelhas de Shiryu, resolveu completar com o que pensava. "Mas ele vai aparecer, estou certo disso."

"Podemos espera-lo um pouco, se estiver tudo bem com a senhorita Marin."

A moça ergueu as mãos.

"Claro, podem alugar meu apê o quanto quiserem. É a única coisa que posso e vou fazer por vocês."

Hyoga se manifestou.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Quer dizer, é claro, que vocês são os únicos que acreditam que Saori Kido é Atena e eu só posso me mover quando o Santuário disser que sim."

Balançou a cabeça, confirmando, enquanto Seiya soltava um gemido angustiado de "Ateeeeena…"

"Sim, é o mesmo para June-san." Ele pausou, fitando o colega com preocupação. "O que há com Seiya-kun, aliás?"

"Ele estava um pouco agitado." Respondeu Shiryu. "Então drogamos ele."

"Vocês o quê?" Hyoga pareceu segurar uma risada.

"Eu tinha alguns calmantes e uns remédios que minha avó deixou por aqui." Marin se manifestou. "Ele não parava de andar em círculos e gritar pela Saori."

"Saoooooori."

"Vê?"

"Isso parece meio errado." Comentou ele.

Seiya parecia um pouco lesado, mas fora isso tudo bem. E ele devia estar realmente agitado pra não dormir após ingerir _não-sei-quantos_ calmantes e _não-sei-quantas_ pílulas da vovó – as quais Shun _realmente_ esperava que não estivessem vencidas.

Hyoga saiu de onde estava encostado na parede para se sentar ao seu lado, pousando uma das mãos em seu ombro.

"Há algo que me incomoda. O Santuário não devia estar tomando alguma medida quanto a isso? Mesmo desconsiderando a questão de Atena, o que vocês disseram…"

"A mansão inteira desapareceu, e havia ainda traços de um cosmo poderoso onde ela antes estava. Mesmo quando eu cheguei lá, ainda pude sentir. Foi realmente assustador."

"E?"

"E o Santuário está deliberando. Sobre os motivos para essa força desconhecida ter abduzido Saori Kido e sua própria casa, sobre quem pode ter sido e por quais motivos."

"Porque ela é Atena. Por isso."

Marin balançou a cabeça.

"É mais complicado que isso. Está sendo deliberado."

Isso pareceu irritar Hyoga.

"Bom, enquanto eles _deliberam_, não teremos carta branca para agir."

"Não sob as ordens do Santuário. Vão estar por conta própria, agindo contra ele. É bom que não mencionem o meu nome."

"É claro."

Ela suspirou.

"Se é que já não estou em apuros…" Pareceu pensar alto, fitando a parede e acariciando a nuca de Zeus.

_Ela é corajosa._ Pensou Shun, querendo agradecer á estranha uma segunda vez, ou talvez desculpar-se. _Uma verdadeira amazona._

Marin cutucou Seiya com o pé, arrancando um gemido confuso do garoto semi-desorientado jogado no sofá.

"Você me deve uma, cérebro de cavalo." Ela sorriu. _"Cérebro de passarinho."_

_Ou apaixonada._ Ele tocou a mão de Hyoga em seu ombro. _Ajudando numa causa na qual nem acredita realmente, uma pobre tola apaixonada. Mas eu suponho que valente mesmo assim._

"Então esperamos Ikki?" Shun se pronunciou.

"É. Ou uma mensagem. Eu tenho motivos para acreditar que seja lá quem fez isso vai querer se pronunciar. Eles devem aparecer com alguma mensagem ou sinal em breve."

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou na sala, cortado apenas pela respiração do pug e os ocasionais balbucios _nosense_ de Seiya.

"O jantar está pronto." Anunciou o Cavaleiro de Dragão. "Espero que gostem de sopa."

Naquela noite, deitado próximo a Hyoga em um colchão de acampamento no meio da sala de Marin, Shun fechou os olhos e desejou muitas coisas.

Seu irmão. Força. Coragem. Orientação. Principalmente Orientação.

* * *

O capítulo foi curtinho, mas é mais porque o momento 'reunião' passou rápido mesmo. Vou me esforçar para que os próximos sejam mais longos. A frequência com que posto depende se ainda tem alguém lendo isso aqui, e da duração dos meus bloqueios de escrita lindos.

Yep.

Reviews?

** Respondendo reviews: ** Katrini Magnus: Acho que o Seiya é gracinha sim, culpa da aura shoujo. Espero que ainda acompanhe.

Retired Kitkat: Espero que o Shun não ser do jeito que você imagina não seja muito desanimador, ele também é meu personagem favorito e sei como isso pode ser - mas espero que acompanhe.


	3. Afrodite

Peço mil desculpas pela demora. Ultimamente tenho estado impossível, mas vou me esforçar pra não continuar demorando tanto.  
Então, estou começando a mostrar um pouco dos cavaleiros de ouro.  
No episódio de hoje: Afrodite de Peixes (!)

* * *

Afrodite acordou com o toque de piano do despertador, que ele tinha escolhido justamente na tentativa de levantar mais relaxado, o que acabou sendo em vão. Piscou cegamente contra a luz do sol vinda da varanda – a noite havia sido quente novamente e ele tinha decidido dormir com o terraço aberto. Desligou o som irritante com um toque na tela, e sentou-se na cama para esperar o sono varrer-se pra fora do corpo.

A vizinha, do outro lado da rua pendurava as roupas no varal. Era uma mulata bonita, e usava shorts que valorizavam as pernas esta manhã, e ela abriu um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções quando se viu sob o olhar do jovem. Nunca devolveu a gentileza, sonolento e zangado como se sentia todas as manhãs, mas também não era para aquele lado que cortava. Ele puxou os lençóis pra longe do corpo, e seguiu nu até o banheiro do quarto, todo o tempo ciente do olhar da morena sobre si.

O que será que o marido dela pensa disso?

Ligou a ducha. Tinha suado naquela noite, apesar de tudo, e teria que trocar os lençóis de novo. Ele torceu o nariz. Estariam suados novamente naquele mesmo dia.

Não teria que tomar tantos banhos se tivesse ficado na Suécia, como planejado, mas ele descobriu que havia pouco que chamasse casa ali. Era um lugar frio e estranho, sem nenhum rosto conhecido. Havia a língua materna, é claro, que ele conhecia bem e era feliz em usar diariamente. Pouco consolo. Não voltaria para a Groelândia. Nunca a Groelândia. No fim acabou aceitando o convite de visita do colega brasileiro e acabou ficando junto dele mesmo.

Dois rostos amigáveis são bons um para o outro, decidiu. E o sexo também não era ruim.

Ele comeu uma salada de frutas para o café da manhã, passando por uma corrente de e-mails recebidos de Máscara da Morte durante a virada da noite. Rolou os olhos. Em sua opinião o italiano tinha neurônios de menos e péssimo gosto para decoração.

Enquanto era verdade que o apreço pela crueldade existia dentro de si (não ia começar a negar agora), mas não era algum tipo sádico doente, tão desesperado em bater em algo que ia sair por aí atrás de uma garota que pode ou não estar afirmando ser a deusa Atena – sinceramente, ele não ligava, contanto que alguma Atena permanecesse no maldito santuário e não o chamasse tão cedo.

Não era um cachorro seguindo uma trilha de sangue. Foi o que disse a ele, antes de bloquear o contato.

Estava prestes a cortar o fio do telefone, também, e talvez deletar o grupo de whatssap com o pessoal do santuário (eles ao menos pretendem parar de discutir?). Imaginava que o Grande Mestre não fosse apreciar que um dos cavaleiros resolvesse que não iria se incomodar com os assuntos dos deuses, e era sempre necessário estar do lado bom do Grande Mestre.

Apenas queria que uma decisão fosse tomada logo, e ele tomaria o lado do Santuário e executaria ordens. Era um bom soldado até quando não era um. Não importava, de qualquer forma, contanto que ele pudesse sentir gosto de poder e então retornar para a contemplação da beleza e as intrigas mundanas da vida mortal que levava.

É prazeroso esmagar alguém, mas na falta de um motivo para fazê-lo não há graça – apenas caos. E não há nada pior que caos.

Ele retornou ao quarto para se vestir para o dia, reconhecendo do canto do olho que a vizinha tinha arrastado a tábua de passar roupa para a varanda e captava seus movimentos. Observou o reflexo no espelho, espalmando a mão por sobre as rosas vermelhas manchadas de negro que se espalhavam de seu ombro até o peito. Eram lindas, verdadeiras obras de arte, e ele não aceitaria quebrar a mácula perfeita de seu corpo com nada menos.

Atirou uma regata rosa por cima do corpo, e um jeans claro manchado. Também prendeu os cabelos azuis, enrolando-os num coque desleixado que caia para a esquerda. Tirando um momento para consideração, pendurou um colar de contas coloridas no pescoço e borrifou-se com um perfume suave.

Era sexta, afinal, e ele não podia ser básico demais.

Afrodite desceu as escadas do duplex, abrindo a porta diretamente para o próprio estabelecimento. As mulheres já estavam trabalhando, andando de um lado para o outro com produtos de beleza e organizando seus postos de trabalho. Tainá (ou como preferia, Tani) estava sentada no balcão dos fundos observando os assuntos das outras, e foi a primeira a notar o chefe:

"Bom dia, chefinho querido." Saudou, sorrindo largamente. "Teve que prender o cabelão também, né? Com esse calorzão, Jesus, até eu!"

Diferente do usual, Tani tinha suas negras madeixas escorridas em uma bonita trança comprida.

"Bom dia." Ele cumprimentou, simples, então elevando um pouco a voz. "Bom dia, meninas."

"Afra!"

"Bom dia!"

"Diga, Afra. Que Deus o tenha."

Foram as respostas. Era engraçado o quanto já tinha se acostumado com o apelido, o jeito rápido com o qual virava a cabeça quando era chamado. Lembrava-se de ter ficado ofendido no começo…

É assim mesmo, meu amigo. Tinha dito Aldebaran, sem nem piscar. Na Bahia todo mundo tem apelido pra todo mundo! E cá na nossa princesinha, que é uma ilha, todo mundo se conhece por nome de dengo.

Princesinha do Sul é como chamavam a cidade, Ilhéus, com o qual Afrodite simpatizava como que a um pequeno paraíso. Até em dias quentes como esse, podia contar com o frescor da brisa e a beleza da ilha. Sorriu.

"Eita, e não é que ele tá brilhando?!" Entoou Shani, piscando os olhos de gata para o homem.

"Hm. Até já sei porque!" Cantarolou Nessa, fingindo examinar as unhas perfeitas.

Todas riram conspiratoriamente.

"Ah, é?! Posso saber o que você sabe?" Quis saber, torcendo o nariz.

Nessa paralisou, meio que limpando o kit de unhas, fitando as outras brevemente em busca de algum tipo de apoio.

"P-Porque é sexta?!" Foi a resposta aguda da loira (oxigenada), e o dono do salão ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita. "… e amanhã é sábado?…. Todo mundo gosta do fim de semana, Afra!" Completou, nervosa, enfiando a cara nas gavetas de esmalte como se procurando por algum tom especifico.

Shani quem respondeu, afofando a cabeleira crespa no espelho orgulhosamente.

"O que ela tava dizendo, né Afra, é que na sexta de noite você fica no quebra-quebra com o Barão!"

Barão era como se referiam á Aldebaran na cidade, embora o moreno não tivesse titulo de nobreza algum. Afrodite sempre achou que combinava com ele, de alguma forma.

"Quem disse isso?!"

"Ué, era segredo?" Devolveu a outra, na lata. "…Ou vai negar? Porque a gente sabe…"

"É, ué, você quer que a gente acredite mesmo que ele praticamente não vai pra casa no fim de semana e vocês não tão fazendo nada?" Acrescentou Tani, risonha. "Me erra, hein, nasci ontem não."

"Eu não ia negar nada." Respondeu, o mais dignamente que conseguia. "Só não aprecio que fiquem falando da minha vida pessoal por aí. Eu não dei essa liberdade, viu?"

"Ah, chefe, relaxa. Aqui a gente não é família? Então, homem, deixa estar. Ninguém tá falando nada!"

"É, não sei os vizinhos…" Nessa comentou nervosamente.

"Mas deve ser só coisa boa, que nosso fofo aqui se garante!"

Elas riram, dispersando o assunto com facilidade, e Afrodite se viu sorrindo um pouco também. Era impossível tentar por limites nelas. Por um momento tinha estado tenso, imaginando que tinham a ideia errada da situação. Não era algum tipo de romance – ele não tinha romances. Seria potencialmente desastroso se as pessoas tivessem a ideia de que eram um casal, e a noticia chegasse em Aldebaran, que poderia começar a ter ideias.

Não.

Aquilo era sexo, sexo puro e simples. Com algo de amizade e companheirismo jogado na mistura, uma espécie de passado compartilhado. E não queria arruinar isso.

Afrodite foi até a porta de vidro do salão, virando a plaquinha para 'Aberto' e destrancando a fechadura. Ele fitou o exterior.

Um homem deixando um táxi na calçada; cabelo loiro comprido e óculos escuros, jaqueta jeans e mochila nas costas.

Shaka?!

Mas eu nem senti seu cosmos!

Shaka o havia notado, com certeza, o rosto virado na direção de sua loja. Estava prestes a sair dali e marchar na direção do outro cavaleiro quando:

"Afra!" Chamou a voz de uma mulher rechonchuda, cliente regular, ela sorria amavelmente. "Tive que acampar aqui fora hoje! Você não vai acreditar, mas me chamaram de ultima hora pra esse casamento e-"

O pisciano fitou o loiro de esguelha, vendo-o entrar na Ink, o estúdio de tatuagens de Aldebaran.

Ele balançou a cabeça, focou-se na cliente. Não era assunto seu (mas estava se enganando, que assunto teria Shaka com Aldebaran que não envolvesse Afrodite e todos os outros também?).

Por bem ou por mal, saberia mais tarde. Era um longo dia de trabalho.

* * *

Eu realmente não sei o que dizer sobre a amizade colorida - simplesmente aconteceu!  
Espero que não tenha sido muito estranho. IDEK. Ok, eu admito que Afrodite dono de um salão de beleza é meio estranho, mas essa é uma fic bastante auto-indulgente.  
Muitas coisas sobre os personagens foram decididas pelo que eu e uma amiga inferimos de suas aparências quando resolvemos zoar (cof) os novos designs de Legend of Sanctuary, então esperem todo o tipo de profissão daqui pra frente q  
Isso é tudo. Espero que tenham gostado e obrigado pelos reviews até agora, reviews me ajudam a continuar motivada com a fanfic!  
Até~


End file.
